Unexpected Turns
by Wanting Memories
Summary: A collection of shorter one-shots. The sky's the limit here. The rating may go up, but no higher than PG-13. I will take story sugestions for these. ;) R&R Plz.
1. It Will Be Forever

A/N: Okay, a few people have told me I should write more one-shots. Hehe. I did this between classes today. I am gonna keep this one going with each chapter as a short one-shot being totally unrelated to the previous. Enjoy today's fluffy!

P.S. Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

**"It Will Be Forever"**

Kagome sat amongst a patch of balloon flowers called Kikyo. The flowers with the same name as the woman who kept Inuyasha's thoughts occupied. The woman who often kept his thoughts away from Kagome.

Kikyo.

Kikyo.

She couldn't quite say the name without it sounding strange to her ears. It was like saying the correct name for any private part of the body. It never seemed to roll off your tong easily.

Kikyo.

So many thoughts surrounded that name. So many questions too. Kagome reached up and ruffled her bangs through her fingers. She didn't look _that_ much like Kikyo.

"Kagome?" She jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice behind her.

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "I was just thinking about you."

He watched her for a moment, and then sat cross-legged on her left. "What's up? You looked like you were concentrating pretty hard."

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. "Nothing, Inuyasha." She shook her head at no one in particular. How could she tell him what she had been thinking? He had hurt her so many times by the obvious love he still held for Kikyo. And yet, if he could just forget about Kikyo, then he wouldn't be the person she loved. If he chose her then, it would be shallow, it wouldn't mean as much as if he did chose her after loving and being hurt by Kikyo.

"That's a load," Inuyasha smiled as he lay back and gazed at the clouds. "Something's eating you."

Kagome watched him fold one hand under his head. So beautiful. She knew she shouldn't think that about a boy. Boys were supposed to be cute, hott, handsome. Inuyasha was all of those things, but he was also more. Kagome blushed as she thought about Inuyasha being "hott."

"You gonna take a break?" Inuyasha glanced over to her.

She smiled, "Yeah." She lay down next to him in the soft field. The clouds blew by as they watched from below. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, thinking she was meaning the clouds.

Kagome turned her head to watch the real sight she thought was beautiful. Inuyasha noticed and turned to her.

"What?" He asked much more gently than she assumed he would.

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She closed her eyes and felt the warm sun on her. She felt a clawed hand entwine with hers and hold it as a light breeze soared over their bodies. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was still watching her intently.

"Remember when Tsubaki and Menomaru had me fire my arrow at you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened from the eased, half-lid gaze they held before. "Yeah?"

Kagome moistened her lips with her tong. "You didn't run away. Even when I told you to, you didn't run away."

"I couldn't leave you," he turned his head back to the clouds. "You always get in trouble when I'm not around," he added.

Kagome giggled at that. "_That_," she said, "is a load."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, maybe."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Why did you run from Kikyo?"

Inuyasha turned back to face her. He looked at her, comprehending her question, and then his expression held a slight pleading emotion. _Please don't ask me that,_ she could almost hear him think.

Finally, he closed his eyes in what looked like restrained pain.

"I don't know," he opened his eyes, begging her not to press on.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, Inuyasha. Okay."

_When you chose me,_ she thought,_ it will be for real. It will be forever._ She smiled under the warm sun and caressed a balloon flower called Kikyo beside her free hand.

She felt a gentle pressure from Inuyasha squeezing her hand under his. "Kagome?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and wore a content smile on her lips. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

She felt hair tickling her nose and noticed that the sun was no longer on her face. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a pair of amber ones. Inuyasha leaned over her, putting no weight on her chest.

"Kagome," he repeated. "Are you going to stay here? With me?" His eyes glistened.

Kagome's smile became much wider and she nodded happily. "Yes."

Suddenly a weight was on her as Inuyasha crushed her in a strangling hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"Okay…Inuyasha," Kagome struggled to get a breath. "Um, Inuyasha," she croaked. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" He jumped off her and lay back down beside her on the ground.

"It's okay!" she laughed, attempting to breathe in air.

Inuyasha snuggled up to her and rested his cheek on her shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

Surprised by this show of affection, Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She put her arm around him and fell asleep.


	2. Of Lust or Caffeine

A/N: Hehe. I had so much fun writing the last one durring school, that when I came home I wrote this one! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**"Of Lust or Caffeine?"**

Miroku smiled contently to himself. "Ah, what a feeling!"

Sango giggled from beside him. "Yes it really was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"Splendid," Miroku agreed. "It warms you up inside. Deep down."

Sango nodded excited. "I know! I can't believe how deep it warmed me!"

"Mmmmm…" The young monk sighed to himself. "That burning, you could just feel it."

"I think I am getting a little…hyper." Sango giggled again.

"I told you that you'd love it." Miroku bragged. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes," Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes you did."

"And?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow.

Sango let out an exasperated sigh. "And…you were right."

"I think you have become addicted, Sango." Miroku mused. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," Sango giggled again.

That was when Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut. The scene they walked in on stopped them in their tracks and all they could do was stare dumbfounded at their friends.

Sango screeched with laughter and hid her face in her hands. Miroku wore a guilty expression and hid his hands behind his back, attempting to compose himself.

"What the—" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome burst into laughter.

"Look at this mess!"

Miroku looked up from where he sat next to Sango. "Sorry, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Sango. She was laughing hysterically. Kagome kneeled down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders to calm her.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "What _is_ that smell?"

All around them, dark brown beans littered Kaede's floor. One mug from Kagome's house lay next to the pot boiling over the fire, and the other was still grasped in Miroku's hand behind his back.

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku pleaded. "Do not be mad."

Kagome, desperate to control her own laughter, rubbed Sango's back to keep her from choking on her hysterics. "Miroku, it's alright!"

Sango took in a heave of a breath and began to giggle easier. "Hehe, Kagome." She laughed. "Miroku gave me coffee!"

* * *

A/N: (Maniacal laughter.) Hehehe. What did you think it was? Hentai? 


	3. Candy?

A/N: Yay. Another day at school. This is the combination of not enough sleep, hunger, and boring computer class. Tell me if you think its good.

* * *

"**Candy?"**

"What the hell _is_ this thing?" Inuyasha stretched his neck forward to get a better look at the strange contraption Kagome had brought from her time.

Kagome pressed her hands to her cheeks to hide the blush that was creeping up on her. "Inuyasha, it's nothing." She waved her hand in the air. "Just put it back in my bag please."

He glanced at her and saw the embarrassment coloring her face. An evil grin spread across his and a fang popped out. He smirked at the situation.

"Oh, no," Kagome groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Why did a tampon have to fall out of her bag when Inuyasha was there? Why not Sango? Even Miroku would have just let it be. But no, Inuyasha had to see it!

Inuyasha picked up the tampon and held it up to his eye level. He sniffed at it and played with the bumpy fringe at both ends of the wrapper. Placing the cylindrical shape between his fore finger and thumb, he rolled it back and forth with a smooth motion.

Kagome was mortified. Of all the people…

"Is it candy?" Inuyasha asked, still examining the wrapping.

Kagome's mouth fell open. "Is it _what?_"

Inuyasha turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it candy?" He wrinkled his nose at her. "Keh, what's wrong with you anyway?"

Kagome blinked. _He thinks it is candy?_ A broad smile crept over her features. She reached up and pulled an imaginary cord for an imaginary light bulb above her head. Kagome just had the best idea ever.

"Oh yeah," she spoke nonchalantly and dusted off her skirt. "It's candy alright. Really good candy, too."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed and turned his attention back to the "candy."

Kagome hid another smile. "It's grape. See the little purple dots?"

Inuyasha inspected the wrapper again. "Yeah."

"Well, that's how you tell the flavor." She clapped her hands together at the pure genius of it. "But it opens weird. There's a trick to it."

"So?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "If a stupid human can eat it, I can too!"

Giggling erupted from Kagome.

"Oh, you don't think I can do it on my own?" Inuyasha assumed.

Kagome gripped her side. She couldn't talk through her laughter.

"Hmph," Inuyasha stuck his nose to the sky and walked away from the hysterical human.

Kagome tried to quiet herself down, but only failed in her attempts. She rolled around on the ground until she heard hacking from a tree just outside of Kaede's hut.

She sat up and gasped. _He didn't!_

Oh, but he had. Within an instant, Inuyasha burst into the hut with a braided thread dangling out of his mouth. His face was red with anger and his mouth was pushed open wide by the cotton of the tampon.

"Oh, crap." Kagome closed her eyes. The tampon had puffed up from Inuyasha's saliva when he put it in his mouth and now it was stuck inside with his jaws forced open. _Thank goodness he didn't swallow it first._

"Aa…" Inuyasha struggled to talk through the dry cotton. "Aaaagooone!" He roared through the barrier. "Eth thith thin ohh neeeeee!"

"Okay!" Kagome stoop up and walked over to him calmly. "Okay, I'll get it out."

Inuyasha growled and she could almost see the steam coming off of him. "Uat are ooo oooing? Haauy uh!"

"Take it easy, Inuyasha." Kagome glared. "If you don't behave, I won't help you!"

Inuyasha tried to mumble through the cotton.

"Alright, let's see how bad it is." Kagome examined the insides of Inuyasha's mouth. The tampon had indeed swelled to ridicules proportions and was trapped by his fangs.

"Um…" Kagome rubbed her chin. "If I can't get it out by pulling it, I might need to pull out your canines."

"Ny uat?"

"Your fangs." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, do you want it stuck in there forever?"

"Ut, ith ooor ault!"

Kagome gripped his ears. "It is not my fault! How was I to know you'd actually eat it?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Can I continue?" Inuyasha looked down at her, silent. "Good." She placed her fingers on the thread and tested to see if it would hold. It was fixed to the cotton well, as most tampons normally are.

"Okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up to his eyes. "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, hold my shoulders and push me back when I tell you to. Alright?'

Inuyasha nodded again and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

Kagome turned back to his mouth. "Okay, here we go."

She tugged on the thread and the cotton didn't budge. She ground her teeth and tried again. Wrapping the thread around her finger, she commanded Inuyasha to push her back.

"Oooo aaaayyy," he gripped her and began pushing against her pulling. "Owww!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome began to loose her grip in her concern for him.

"Oooo! Eep oing!"

Kagome licked her lips. "Okay, I'll keep going." She gripped the string and pulled back harder.

"Arrrrhh…" Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kagome closed her eyes and placed her foot against Inuyasha's hip, using it to help push her away from him. The cotton moved, and was pulled halfway out.

Kagome felt it give and opened her eyes. She wanted to clap, but resisted the urge to. She panted and gave it one more good pull and…

Found herself on her back an instant later. She lifted her hand and found the thread wrapped around her fingers with the huge cotton wad attached to it. She sat up and looked it over. _I didn't know they got that big,_ Kagome pondered.

She heard a small groan from the other side of the hut. Inuyasha too had fallen backwards and was now propped up on his elbows, rotating and cracking his jaw.

"Damn it, Kagome." He rubbed his cheek and looked at her.

She flashed him an innocent smile and he waved it away with his hand.

Kagome shook her index finger. "Well, if you hadn't been into something I told you to leave alone you wouldn't have been in this mess."

Inuyasha growled. "Oh get _off_ it! It's not like it was anything private!"

"Yes it was!" She gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, but was too late to shut herself up.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _Here we go again,_ thought Kagome.

"What is it?"

Kagome blushed. "Nothing!"

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha positioned himself up on all fours with his head lowered between his shoulders. "You better tell me."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the one who said it was _private_."

He laughed and said, "Okay, if you want to be that way," and pounced on her, throwing her back onto the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "You get off me right now or else—"

"—Or else what?" Inuyasha pushed his face down to hers so she couldn't move her head to look away. "Are you going to sit me? _That_ would work!" He snickered.

Just then Shippo burst through the entrance, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"We heard noises…" Sango dropped her statement when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha's compromising position.

Miroku's eyes widened and he straightened up to adjust his robes. "Ah yes, well. Come along now Shippo." His face broke into a smile. "Let's leave these two, uh, to their business."

"Now wait a minute!" Inuyasha howled. He pushed himself up onto his knees and pinned Kagome's wrists to the floor above her head, pulling up her school shirt and revealing some skin on her stomach.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Kagome became red with anger. "Inuyasha get off me right _now_, or I _will_ sit you! No matter what!"

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and noticed that her shirt _and_ skit had been hiked up considerably in their struggle. He rolled off her with ease at the sight of skin.

"Keh," he walked out of the hut.

Kagome, realizing her clothing situation, sat up quickly and folded her shirt and skirt down. "Uh…I'm going to go find Inuyasha…" she ducked her head past her friends and walked swiftly out of the hut.

Miroku looked at Sango and she returned his glance.

Shippo was ready to burst. "_Excuse_ me, but could someone tell me what just _happened_ here? _Please_!"

Kagome found him on the roof.

"Come down, please." She asked gently.

"No."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Why not?"

"Because you won't tell me what it was."

Kagome stamped her foot and gripped her fingers into fists. "Is that what this is all about?"

Inuyasha poked his head over the side. "Duh!"

Kagome lowered her head and whispered under her breath, "It's just not worth it." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Okay, if you come down I will tell you."

"Why can't you tell me while I'm up here?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome could feel a vein throb in her forehead. "It's private!"

"There's no one here!"

"So?" Kagome stamped her foot again.

Inuyasha studied her and finally leapt off the roof. "Okay," he grinned. "Now tell me."

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet will you?" She glanced around to make sure no one was around. Satisfied, she cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Sango and Miroku sat with Shippo, explaining that Kagome had just lost a wrestling match.

"Oh…" Shippo nodded. "I see."

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard from outside.

"THAT THING GOES _WHERE_?"


	4. That's All I Ask

**"That's All I Ask"**

Amber eyes peered at her through the branches of the tree she lounged under. She was studying her "math" books she had brought from her time. Inuyasha leaned forward to get a better view, resting his elbow on his bent knee. Hair fell over his shoulders and glistened in the flecks of light that broke through the leaves. The same rays and flecks fell onto Kagome's hair and reflected the vibrant raven locks she cared for with her "shampoo," and "conditioner." The glossy look of her hair kept him satisfied. _Would her hair be that shinny without her fancy stuff?_ Inuyasha decided that yes, it would be. The glow that came from her hair was the same glow that seeped out of her. The glow he loved to look at.

Why couldn't he jump down out of this tree and stretch out on her lap like he wanted to?

_Say you'll share with me one love,_

_One lifetime._

"Kagome," his voice was gentle, but rusty and raw. Still, she titled her head up to look at him, her eyes soft and warm.

"Yeah?" She was looking at him upside-down from her angle and found some amusement in the sight.

Inuyasha cracked his throat. "I…"

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

He couldn't. Of coarse he couldn't, he never could. He let himself drop next to her and sat down, looking at her open book.

He pointed to a pi sign and asked, "What's that?"

_Say you want me with you,_

_Here beside you._

"It's a pi."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't look very appetizing to me."

Kagome giggled and closed her book in her lap. Leaning on his shoulder, she looked up through the branches to the fluffy white clouds in the sky. He felt the blush rise up his neck, but he didn't move. _Kagome…_He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. _I don't want much._ He pressed closer to her and felt a warm hand slide up to his ear and caress it. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He felt his arms betraying him and wrapping around her shoulders.

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_That's all I ask of…_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome opened her eyes and turned to search his. "Inuyasha, what do you want from me?"

He sat back against the tree and stared at her calmly. He cleared his throat and tucked his hands into their opposite sleeves. Lowering his gaze to his foot, he watched her with his peripheral vision. She kept her hand unconsciously on his shoulder, which is probably the only thing that enabled him to speak at that moment.

"I just," Inuyasha pulled his head up to hers. "I don't want much." Then out of pure instinct, he placed his hand over hers that rested on his shoulder, and pulled her into a soft embrace. "Keep me," he pressed his face into her hair to keep his voice steady. "Keep me close, that's all I ask."

Kagome pulled away, against Inuyasha's continuing grip. Her brown, sweet eyes locked into his. "Okay, Inuyasha. That's not much."

He pulled her into a cradle in his lap, and soon she fell asleep from comfort. Inuyasha watched every breath, every flicker of eyelash, and every involuntary smile. He didn't want to miss anything. Lowering his head, he bent and lightly touched his cheek to hers.

"Kagome…" He whimpered. "I love you."

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

Kagome…

_That's all I ask of you._

* * *

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I loved Phantom of the Opera _before_ it was a movie. LOL. Anyway, I love the Phantom best, and my friend and I have discovered it is because guys with "issues" love harder, longer, more pasionatly, forever. (Not perverted) This is the Phantom's reprise of "All I Ask of You."


	5. Cry for Me

A/N: This is about Kikyo after she is reanimated, when her hate for Inuyasha was at its peak. I have done a few "music videos" of _Inuyasha_ to various songs using power point. Thye turned out pretty good, if I dosay so myself, and I _do_. My favorite and best done one is to "My Immortal" by Evenescence from Inuyasha's pointy of view. I have done one to Faith Hill's "Cry."

* * *

**"Cry for Me"**

How could he? That wretch. That vile beast. How had she ever called him friend? How did she ever call him lover? Oh, hell she wished she were dead, back in that dark hollow where the memories of how he hurt her could not reach. The way he _betrayed_ her. The way he _lied_ to her. And she had been foolish enough to fall right into his little plan, elementary though it was. The disgusting half-breed who _dared_ claim he would become human for her. And who now _dared_ to choose another girl, her _copy_, over her, Kikyo. How then could that pig try to save her from her fall? Hell take the damn creature, she wanted nothing more than to wash her hands of Inuyasha.

The pain, the torment she suffered from the immature death he imposed upon her, then he managed to stay alive with an arrow through his horrid heart. His deceitful, lying heart. What did she expect him to do? Take it in stride?

"Kikyo…" he had looked shocked as he began to collapse while pinned to the tree. "But, I thought…How could…" He had been more than shocked; he had been crushed. She had seen his soul's crumpling before her when it happened, but now in her new life was when she relished it.

"But now," she tightened her jaw and moved her right arm with great pain. "Now, you live. You live with comrades." Shaking her bangs into her eyes, Kikyo plunged her left hand into the wound on her right shoulder. Raw, unbridled sounds erupted from her lungs as she dug into her fired flesh. "You live with my living _blood_!" She cried into the darkening woods around the stream. "You should be the one _dead_, Inuyasha!"

She fell to the ground in a fresh pool of her own blood. Gasping in her never venting rage, Kikyo lifted her left hand into view. The blood was already drying under her fingernails she once kept so clean and carefully, and her crimson shown in the softly fading dusk. Placing her palm back to the ground to push herself up, she winced at the bolt of heat in her shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she gritted her teeth as she pushed her new body upward. "You lied to me."

In the orange glow around her, the forest she faced seamed to whisper to her. On the wind, the words hung and drifted past her ears and she closed her eyes to concentrate in them.

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek_

_Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep._

Would she sleep tonight? She didn't know if she was meant to sleep in the replica body. Would Inuyasha shed a tear for her? She once would have nodded yes to that question on impulse, but now she wondered if Inuyasha was even capable of crying. A small crystal fell from her eye to her collar bone. Apparently, _she_ could still weep.

_If I had just one moment at your expense_

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent._

Maybe. Just one more moment with the sheer torture she witnessed on his face when he realized that _she_ had pulled back her bowstring on him. Just one moment when he would be hers only, consumed by that expression. He would feel a glimmer of what she felt.

The wind wanted to speak, and Kikyo being the old woman she was, let it speak.

_Could you cry a little?_

_Lie just a little._

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain._

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return._

_So cry just a little for me._

Dark clouds of hair blew past her face as she felt her hate begin to lag behind the pure sorrow she found hidden within the airy lyric.

_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key_

_And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me._

_And you'd hunt those lies. They'd be all you'd ever find._

_And that'd be all you have to know for me to be fine._

Perhaps if Inuyasha would drown in his pain over her actions to him, she could be free to die again. This time without trepidation and unfinished business.

But, she did not want that. She should want that, but it wasn't enough. She did not want to be laid to rest before she could take him to hell with her. In fact, she wanted no rest, only retribution. His hell would be adequate as her salvation.

_And you'd cry a little._

_Lie just a little._

_And baby I would feel just a little less pain._

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return._

_So cry just a little for me._

All she had ever possessed went into her love for him. Her trust, her deep dedication to their life together, took all of her strength. Yet, he took it away by one easy swipe of his demon claws. His _half_-demon claws.

And, now he was with _that girl_. That reincarnation, and he seemed to he bent on keeping her secure.

_Give it up baby_

_I hear you're doing fine._

_Nothing's gonna save me_

'_Til I see it in your eyes._

Some kind of heartache honey 

A heartache, yes.

_Give it a try._

Kikyo gripped her stained fingers into a knot, bringing her fist to her breast. A blue light burst forth from her clenched palm and reverberated off her chest. In a scream, she felt the hurricane of words rip through her power and into her skin.

_I don't want pity_

I just want what is— 

"_Mine!"_ Kikyo bellowed into the trees surrounding her shadowy figure. Breath pounded through her, and streaks of sweet poured from her hair. She was becoming the hurricane of bitter words surrounding her.

_Could you cry a little?_

_Lie just a little._

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain._

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return._

_So cry just a little for me._

_Cry just a little for me._

"Inuyasha!" The light from her hand exploded into her entire being, throwing her head back sending rays out through her mouth and fingertips. The pure emotions from her overwhelming hate and sorrow fueled this power surge, and she felt cold, steamy tears pour down her face.

Collapsing to the ground from shear exhaustion, Kikyo pressed her drenched cheek to the earth. Small sounds escaped her lips and hitched in and out of her chest. Wordless sounds, for she had no more words to send out.

Inuyasha would cry, she would see to that. And he would lie, but this time it wouldn't be to her. His pain would be real, and the only pretend he would he would play would be to that girl. That Kagome.

Kikyo regained her stance and looked onward to the west, away from where she fell.

"Inuyasha," she spoke quietly. "We will have our time."

_Could you cry just a little for me?_


End file.
